Santo Manuelito
Santo Manuelito is the main city setting of the Miss Philippines franchise that exists within the Prime Powerstorm Universe. It's based on the city of San Francisco, a city that exists in the San Fransisco Bay Area at the state of California. History Main article: History of Santo Manuelito Newspapers The creator of the City for his franchise confirms that there would be a variety of newspaper companies existing in the City, as Superhero franchises in Comic Books in addition to other kinds of Media at different genres are common to have news and public affairs Companies. However, their names would be different yet unique and distinctive from their counterparts, such as the Daily Bugle in the Spider-Man comics and the Gotham Globe from the Batman comics, as it would not only report different kinds of events like Crimes such as Robbery, Carnapping, Scams and Human Trafficking, but also other kinds of things like Problems received by the society as well as Political Controversies, Weather Predictions, Sports Events such as those in Motorsporting, Karate, Mixed Martial arts, Baseball, Rugby, Football, Boxing, Skiing, Snowboarding and Basketball and different kinds of Entertainment in addition to everything that can predict the future and other things that are related to Weather and Climate. Even other things like Economics, Poverty and Enviormental issues such as air pollution, water pollution, emerging oil shortages, lack of supplies, deforestation, loss of biodiversity, overpopulation, household or industrial wastes, nuclear issues (plus different kinds of problems related to energy and production of items like food) and Urban sprawl, among with many other kinds of problems that happen around the World aside from all of the above aforementioned topics (particularly with those related to hunger, air pollution, lack of good shelter, overpopulation and the society) like the decreasing population of animals. List of Them *Santo Manuelito News - a Newspaper Company and Publishing building that had been built during the Reconstruction of the City in the past, formerly known as the San Francisco Chronicle until the reconstruction, which the Building had many revamps, such as adopting Advanced Technological equipment from different regions of Planet Earth along with Solar Panels as one of the main forms of equipment to get electricity in an eco-friendly manner. **SMN Sports and Athletics - an Athletics and Sports-based section that tackles numerous athletic events around the Earth. **SMN Showbusiness and Entertainment - an Entertainment and Showbiz-based section. **SMN Weather - a Weather-based section. **SMN Headlines - a Headline-based section. **SMN Special News - a Special News and Problematic Issues-based section. **SMN Economics and Industries - an Economics and Industries-based section. **SMN Environment - an Environment-based section. **SMN International Reports - a Global News-based section. **SMN Good Vibes and Advices - a Good Vibes and Advices-based section. Locations Downtown *Golden Stars National High School - a High School in Santo Manuelito, where Emeline and her friends study their lessons, as well as other kinds of things happening. **Golden Stars National High School Library - a Library located in Golden Stars National High. The library contains lots of books in different kinds of subjects. **Golden Stars National High School Cafe - an eatery in Golden Stars National High which contains elements of a Cafeteria, a Cafe and a Restaurant combined, through the prices of the food where cheaper for most of them such as fruits, vegetables and sandwiches. **Golden Stars National High School Gym - a Gym/Basketball Court that exists within the School. *Golden Stars Science Academy - a Science High School and College in Santo Manuelito, in which various classes in Science, such as observing experiments in different topics like Earth's Gravity, Energy, Matter, different kinds of Animals and Electricity. **Golden Stars Science Academy Library - a Library for the School. **Golden Stars Science Academy Laboratory - a Laboratory for the School. **Golden Stars Science Academy Garden - a Garden for the School. *Cortez Family House - The house where Emeline and her parents live. *Johen's Apartment - the apartment that Johen Flomero aka Tigraunrey lives and sometimes, he uses it as his base akin to the Wayne Manor's Batcave/Spector Manor. *Migalax Pearnaidise - the shopping mall that exists in the Downtown area of the City. **Le Geef's Diner - A European cuisine-based (heavily inspired from France) Restaurant. **FPJ Hypernema - A Cinema in Migalax Pearnaidise that uses a variety of technologies and equipment in which shows feature films and short films. **Plaza Verde Groceries - A Grocery shop that sells a variety of fruits, meats and vegetables, including foreign ones. **Parker's Tapes and Discs **Josuke's Pharmacy **Mercury Music Central **Woody's Toybox **Peter's Amazing Store **Lisa's Library **Pizza Planet - a Fictional Chain of Pizza Restaurants that exists within numerous Pixar productions that is one of the restaurants at the Mall. **Ken's Hardware Shack - A Hardware Store. **Storm-tronics - An Electronics shop. **Neo Retroback Store - A 50s-90s based Store that sells different kinds of old objects. **Salon of Shock - A Hair salon/Barber shop hybrid. *Quezon Repair Shop - A repair shop that repairs equipment and technology when they are broken. *Santo Manuelito Public and Historical Library - a Public and Historical Library that exists within the City. *Quick Repairs Garage - a Garage that repairs different kinds of damaged, broken or unused vehicles in the City, whether it can be old or new. Little Tokyo *Samurai's Diner - A Samurai themed Diner and Cafe. *Nia's Green Tea Shop - A Green Tea Shop and Cafe. *Little Tokyo Japanese History Museum - A Museum that tackles Japan's history. *Takeuchi Karaoke - A Karaoke Bar. *Aino's Cafe *Rei's Hardware and Equipment - A Hardware and Equipment store. Old Chinatown *Mr. Lee's Market - a Marketplace that exists in the Old Chinatown of the City. *Lee Theater *Police Station *Fire Station New Chinatown *Valendrigon Cinema - A Theater in New Chinatown that uses elements from different kinds of architecture styles in addition to some innovations like incorporating different kinds of technologies for the Film Theater. *New Chinatown Police Department HQ - A Police Department Headquarters in this district. *New Chinatown Fire Station *New Chinatown Medical Center - A Medical Center/Hospital that exists in this district. *Yang Market - A Market in New Chinatown. *Chang Tools - A Hardware/Tools and Equipment Store in New Chinatown. *Marketplace - A Marketplace that exists in New Chinatown. It sells a variety of Chinese items such as food, books, tools and others in addition to other kinds of Asian items. Others *Lunarity Fortrisle - An updated, expanded and upgraded version of Alcatraz Island. *Santo Manuelito Golden Heart Airport - The Airport of the City. Inhabitants *The Cortez Family **Eve Cortez **Edwardo Cortez **Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines *The Elxtremights **Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines *Johen Flomero/Tigraunrey *Golden Stars National High School Staff *Santo Manuelito Police Corps *Santo Manuelito Fire Department *Santo Manuelito Medical Department Gallery Santo Manuelito/Gallery See Also Other American Cities and Towns *Le Toriyama- A City based on Las Vegas, with elements of Japanese, French and other kinds of European and Asian cultures such as those from Singapore, Taiwan and the United Kingdom. *South Santo Manuelito - A Southern part of the City, which is based on South San Francisco and much like it's main counterpart, it got rebuilt by foreigners in addition to Americans. *Taphollo - a rebuilt and almagated version of San Jose and Silicon Valley. *Agupinedo - a rebuilt version of Oakland with elements from Filipino culture. *El Hanalyari de Rizal - A City based on Los Angeles that became a Exotic, Unique, Elaborate and Diverse Megapolis in which is built by a variety of Foreigners around the World alongside Americans and Canadians back in the past. *Santo Enricidun - A City based on San Diego that got rebuilt after the 1892 Laguria Salada Earthquake from 1893-1905 by an alliance of Filipinos, Mexicans, Brazillians, Americans, Australians, the British, Singaporeans, Ghanans, Equatorial Guineans and Tanzanians. *Santrizal - A larger, upgraded and rebuilt version of Sacramento. *Bryteevah - a larger, upgraded and rebuilt version of Indianapolis with elements from Detroit, Michigan, Jersey City, New Jersey, Rome and Modena, Italy (though the City incorporates numerous features from different foreign cultures). *Nalfaseanne - A City based on Miami with elements from Asian and African cultures. *Corazican - A City based on Tampa with elements from Asian (predominantly Filipino, Malaysian, Thai, Taiwanese and Singaporean people), Europeans (predominantly British, Scottish, French, Swedish, Spanish and Irish people) and Latin Americans (predominantly Brazillian, Argentine, Peruvian, Colombian, Mexican and Venezuelan people) in addition to some from New Orleans, Louisiana. *Orlando (Powerstorm Universe) or TBD Orlando Equivalent *Parevis - A rebuilt version of Jacksonville. *Quemifarn - A Megapolis based on Cleveland, Ohio with elements from Detroit, Michigan, Chicago, Illinois and other kinds of cities such as Quezon City, Paranaque City and Manila, the Philippines in which are collaborately rebuilt by Foreigners. *Sunrindo - A Rebuilt Version of San Antonio done by Filipinos, Singaporeans, Arabians, the British and Italians while maintaining it's Military-based parts of the City. *Dusmiha - A Rebuilt take on Dallas rebuilt by Filipinos, Brazillians, Spaniards, Italians, the French, the British, Jamaicans, South Africabs, the Japanese, Arabians, Egyptians, the Senegalisa and Australians, thrice in a row. *Juamirye - A Rebuilt version of Houston done by the Filipinos, Australians, Spaniards, the French, Italians, Swedes, Egyptians, Singaporeans and Jamaicans. *Raizinasco - A City based on Philadelphia that is rebuilt by a variety of Foreigners and Americans. Not only it got rebuilt once, but also twice in a row after numerous catastrophic events such as the American Civil War. *Sorizather - A City based on Seattle that is rebuilt by some Europeans and Asians. *Washington D.C. (Powerstorm Universe) - That City is one of the Cities in the United States that became intact, even events that are chaotic. Other Foreign Cities and Towns Set in North America *Kaldentar - A City based on Ontario that is rebuilt by Foreigners with Americans and Canadians. *Bellmeñsa - A Megapolis based on Ottawa and Montreal in which their aspects are fused into an exotic, yet unique, gigantic and elaborate Megapolis after it became rebuilt by Canadians, Americans and Foreigners. *Cindhalise - A City based on Vancouver and it's nearby to Sorizather (based on Seattle) in which became a very exotic and unique City rebuilt by a Unity of Foreigners, Canadians and Americans just like El Hanalyari de Rizal (based on Los Angeles). Set in South America/Latin America *Unnamed Rebuilt Version of Mexico City *Unnamed Sao Paulo/Rio de Janiero Hybrid Megapolis Set in Europe *Unnamed Rebuilt Version of Amsterdam *Unnamed Rebuilt Version of Paris *Unnamed Rebuilt Version of Madrid Set in the Middle East *Unnamed Abu Dhabi/Dubai Hybrid Megapolis Category:Cities Category:Settings Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Locations